Ancient texts have been discovered at numerous archeological sites throughout the world. Much can be learned about ancient civilizations through interpretation of such texts. Unfortunately, translating ancient texts is not an exact science. The process is typically accomplished by a small number of highly skilled specialists, and only after a substantial investment of time for each text.